


BFFL - Chantelle/Jing - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jing and Chantelle were both lonely one night, and Jing had ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The minutes slowly ticked by on the clock in Jing’s room. She was hunched over her desk, writing furiously, trying to finish her English essay as soon as possible. Of course, it wasn’t due for another week, but Jing liked to get things done quickly.  
Her phone lay discarded on her bed, dormant and blank. It didn’t stop her from glancing at it every so often, regardless of the lack of ringtone. Every time she would sigh slightly, and get back to the essay. She acted as if she wasn’t disappointed, despite the fact that there was no one there to lie to. Truthfully, she was lying to herself. She pretended that she didn’t mind that no one was texting her, asking if she was free, if she wanted a chat, even what lessons they had the next day. She did get the occasional panic stricken text from Joe, asking her to help him with his homework. But that was it.   
She couldn’t help feeling it was her fault. That maybe, because she didn’t talk all that much to her classmates, because her head was always stuck in a book and because she didn’t make an active effort to be “BFFLs” (Jing cringed at the term) it was her fault that nobody bothered to talk to her.  
At this point, she had stopped writing, and was staring at the wall, pen suspended uselessly in her hand. Cogs whirred in her mind, as they always did. After a few seconds, she put her pen down, closed her English book, and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts a few times, sizing each one up. Then, before she lost her nerve, she sent a text to Chantelle. Nothing fancy, just a simple “Hi, what are you up to?” Jing couldn’t stand text speak; she avoided it at all costs. In her opinion, the alphabet is there for a reason, and so people should use it.   
She sat on the edge of her bed, flipping her phone through her fingers, tapping her foot slightly. Soon, her phone buzzed in her hand.  
“NM. Rly bored. Stephen cancelled on me :( xx”  
Jing sighed at the text speak, but it’s not like she could complain. At least she texted back. Jing glanced at the clock, it was only 6 o’clock. She tapped out a reply.  
“Surely you have some party to go to? XD” Jing rolled her eyes at the emoticon, another thing she hated. But she thought she should crack a joke or something. Again, a text pinged back.  
“Yh, that was my party. A pity party at least. My bf dumped me. But Stephen’s gone off with Frankie xx”  
Jing scoffed quietly. How could someone dump her? Even if she isn’t particularly intelligent, at least she’s got her looks going for her.  
“Dumped? You? :P” Again, she grimaced, but she swallowed her distaste. She was beginning to feel as sorry for Chantelle as she did for herself.  
“Ikr. Anyways, wbu? U got some wild rave planned? xx”   
Jing giggled; something she rarely did, unless she was in the presence of a certain classmate, who she affectionately referred to as You-Know-Who in her diary.  
“Not quite. Homework night. But I’ve nearly finished. I’m as bored as you, trust me.”  
“Look at us both haha xx”  
A wild thought occurred to Jing. She thought through the logistics of what she was about to propose. It was a Friday. Her parents were away at a conference till tomorrow evening. She had ice cream and movies.   
“Want to come over? I have ice cream and movies.”  
“Really? Sure thing xx”  
“Yeah. You know the address?”  
“One of the biggest houses in town. I know it xx”  
Jing liked to hide her family’s wealth to the best of her ability, but it was impossible as soon as someone saw her house.  
“That’s the one. See you in a bit?”  
“Give me some time to grab my stuff. I’ll be about 10 minutes xx”


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes later, the doorbell chimed, echoing through the large entrance hall. Jing ran, slightly, down the stairs, and checked her appearance in the mirror by the door. Her hair was scruffy at the front, but it couldn’t be helped now. She opened the door, to see Chantelle standing there, carrying a small sports bag, already in her pyjamas, with tatty converse on and a beanie. She must have looked surprised, because Chantelle started laughing.   
“I don’t look that bad, do I?” she asked, peering round the door frame to look in the mirror. She grimaced when she saw herself. “Oh my god, I’m sorry for burning your eyes!” she squeaked, a smile on her face. Jing smiled back at her, and moved to the side to let her in.  
“You look fine.” She said, and she wasn’t lying. Despite her lazy clothes, Chantelle still looked fantastic.   
“Aw, thanks babes. You mentioned ice cream?” Chantelle laughed, and dropped her bag at the base of the stairs.  
Jing gestured to the kitchen, a small smile on her face. Maybe this was a good idea after all. She followed Chantelle to the kitchen, where she had already located the ice cream, and was digging into it with a spoon. As soon as she got the spoon in her mouth, she whimpered slightly and slumped against the fridge.  
“Oh my God, this is so good. Thank you!” Her muffled voice came from behind a mouthful of gooey ice cream.  
“Do you wanna maybe go into the back room? We have a cinema system.” She mumbled the last part, still trying to dumb down the money her family had.  
“Oh my God, that’s so cool! Sure thing!” Chantelle gestured for Jing to lead the way, so Jing grabbed another spoon and the last tub of ice cream, and walked down the corridor.  
The most noticeable feature of the cinema room was the tall, thin speakers on the plain wall at the front of the room. Chantelle’s eyes slowly swept the room, taking in the projector on the ceiling, and the large bean bags and cushions on the floor.   
“Oh. My. God.” She said slowly, turning to look at Jing. “This is the best room I have ever seen or been in. And I’ve been in the boys changing rooms.” She added with a wink. She walked a few steps into the room, and then called over her shoulder “In 3 different schools.”  
Jing laughed, shaking her head slightly, following her in. They both plonked down on to a huge squishy red bean bag, and ate a few spoonfuls of, now slightly melted, ice cream before Jing flipped up a piece of wood on the floor and pulled out a few remotes, while Chantelle stared, transfixed.  
“Oh my God, how many cool things are in your house?”  
“This is the best room, I must say. Everything else is just...” Jing trailed off. She couldn’t say everything was dull or something, because it most definitely wasn’t. But she was being truthful about this being the best room. Her parents were usually away, and what with all of her homework, sometimes one of Jing’s favourite things to do was just lay back on a bean bag and watch all her favourite movies.   
“Yeah, I get it.” Chantelle replied understandingly. “So, what movies have you got?”  
“Pretty much everything. What do you want to watch?”  
“Y’know, I haven’t seen Easy A in a while... What do you think?”   
“Um, I haven’t seen it.”   
“Oh, you’ll love it, trust me.” She smiled at Jing.  
Jing angled a small remote, barely the size of her palm, towards the back of the room, and pressed a button. Instantly, the lights dimmed, not completely, but enough so that it was hard to see each other. She picked up another, and turned on the projector. A large rectangle of light was shone on the wall between the two speakers. As she pressed various buttons on various remotes, focusing solely on the screen, Chantelle began to gaze at her curiously. Her eyes darted away when Jing felt her looking at her.  
“What?” Jing asked quietly, her eyes back on the screen.  
“Before we start the movie... Why am I here? I’ve never seen you outside of school, much less spent the night. I didn’t think you even liked me.”  
“Well. Um...” Jing struggled to explain, blushing. “I realised tonight, right before I texted you actually, that I have no friends.”  
“That’s not true! What about- You have... Um...” Chantelle fell silent.  
“Exactly. So I decided to take the initiative. Besides, there are no other girls in our form; it seemed the most logical choice.” Jing reasoned, hoping she didn’t sound too mad.  
“Ah, I see.” Chantelle said with a smile curling her unusually unglossed lips “I’m an experiment.”  
“Um. Of sorts...” Jing said quietly.  
“Aw, babes, you don’t need to make friendship into science. That’s how you don’t make friends!” she laughed.   
Jing looked at her knees which were bunched up in front of her. Chantelle noticed, and softened instantly.  
“Well, it made you one friend.” She shuffled along the bean bag until she was sitting right next to Jing, and put her arm around her. “You’ve got me. And as long as I have access to this room of wonder, I will get you more friends.”   
Jing continued to stare at her knees. “And... Um... There was one more reason why I texted you...”  
“Oh? Do tell.”  
“I um... I like you. A lot.” Jing stammered, flushing harder than she ever had before.  
“Oh... I see.” Chantelle said quietly.  
Jing swore angrily in Chinese, and stood up, making to walk out of the room, but Chantelle kept hold of her arm. She pulled down on it, causing Jing to lose her balance and topple on top of Chantelle, who put her hands on either side of Jing’s beet red face. She stroked softly with her thumb for a second, and then whispered into her ear,   
“I can work with that.”


End file.
